Door assemblies for use in automotive vehicles include an exterior panel, a vehicle frame, and an interior trim panel. The interior trim panel includes a door housing. The door housing is formed in one piece and includes an opening. The opening is configured to receive a stem of a door handle. The stem is mounted through the opening and attached to the vehicle frame. A cable support may be sandwiched in between the housing assembly and the vehicle frame. Displacement of the interior trim panel may warp the housing assembly. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a housing assembly formed of two pieces wherein a first piece may move with the displacement of the interior trim panel and the attachment of the handle to the vehicle frame is not disturbed.